


You Be You & I'll Be Me

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: SHINee Drabbles & One-Shots [2]
Category: SHINee, SHINeeXreader
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: A/N: Happy Birthday to Mrs.LeeTaemin! This one is for you love. (Fem!Reader X Taemin)(SMUT) Ps. I'm sorry if this is absolute craaapppp.In accordance with his company, Taemin must take a lucky fan out on a date...no matter how much he hates it. Yet when the time comes, Taemin finds out that he's bitten off more than he can chew as he falls deeper under her spell.





	You Be You & I'll Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs.LeeTaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.LeeTaemin).



Your body hummed and tingled with excitement as you cheered from the crowd. You’d been waiting for this moment your entire life. You saved your pennies and worked triple shifts until finally you bought your plane tickets for South Korea, packed your bags, and never looked back. Your three week long vacation was going to be the best one yet. 

Sure, you were happy to see the landmarks and eat all the delicious food you could stuff your face with, but the most heart-pounding and ecstatic moment of your entire life was happening tonight. You were one of the lucky few to have snagged a front row seat to Taemin’s solo concert. He was your bias after all, and if you didn’t see him or the boys at least once during your stay, you would probably have to fight someone. 

Thankfully that never came to pass and you were jamming and singing and flailing your light stick all about. Your smile never ceased and your screams only grew every time he flashed his sweat slicked chest. Each performance was more heart pounding than the next and you found yourself falling deeper under his hypnotic spell. 

Then suddenly Taemin fell to his knees and the lights went black before slowly fading to blue. Your favorite song began to play, “Thristy." Now locked in his trance, he had you hooked and you could’t tear your eyes away. You felt every beat, every step he took as he glided across the floor resonated in your soul. His half ripped shirt left nothing to the imagination has he raised his hands over his head; you could only wish that you were one of the back up dancers when they dragged their hands over his chest. You nearly died when he was lowered to the floor and thrusted his hips upward. All your thoughts revolved around “what bitch would be lucky enough to be on top of that.” 

Unfortunately the song ended as quickly as it began and the concert followed pretty much the same way. However at the very end of the concert Taemin stepped out onto the stage, microphone in hand. He smiled at the fans and began to talk, thank God you had taken Korean in school or else you would have had no idea what he was saying. Suddenly his body stiffens and you notice something a bit…off about the youngest SHINee memeber. 

He continued to announce that there was a surprise contest for the fans sitting in the first rows. As he continued to talk, you squinted your eyes; you could have sworn you saw him cringe. You turned to your left and right, the fans just keep screaming. Does no one notice the change? 

“I’ve prepared something for my fans in the first rows. Please look under your seats, if there an envelop under your seat ,you’ve won a meet and greet with me!” He announced and immediately all the fans dove down under their seats in search of the precious prize. Taemin moved around the stage in search of the winner and his eyes catch yours; you’ve yet to reach under your seat. He cocked his head to the side as he watched you watching him. Slowly, without breaking his gaze, you reached under your seat. You’re eyes widened as you felt the thin paper slip between your fingers. You ripped the envelop from your seat and held it gently in your hands. You saw Taemin sigh and turn away before you were suddenly grabbed by the concert staff and whisked out of your seat. 

The next few moments were like a dream. Everything moved in slow motion as you were pushed and shoved into the back rooms of the auditorium. You were unceremoniously tossed into a dressing room and were greeted by the sight of Taemin sitting in a stylists chair, slowly removing his makeup. 

The rest of the staff quickly exited the room, leaving you two alone. He glanced up at you through the mirror. Your body was frozen as you took in the sight of your favorite idol. He swiveled his chair around and eyed you up like a predator eyes a piece of meat. He huffed and turned back around, clearly not in the mood to deal with a fan.

“Give me a moment.” He demanded in broken english. You smirked, already sensing his attitude. Oh, this could be fun.

“Please, take your time.” You responded sweetly in his native tongue. His eyes flashed up at you in surprise. 

“You know Korean?” He asked as he spun around to face you once again. You bowed humbly and nodded. 

“I studied it at university.” He nodded thoughtfully before getting up to remove his stage outfit. 

“What hotel are you staying at?” 

“Hilton.” 

“7pm tomorrow night I’ll pick you up for dinner, we’ll take some photos for the press and then my manager will return you to the hotel.” He huffed out in frustration. You cocked your head to the side and sized him up. He seemed pissed, but not directly at you. Suddenly the pieces started to fall into place. You glanced around and found a couch, you plopped down and crossed your legs, folding your hands in your lap.

“Don’t act all excited or anything…” You mumbled under your breath. 

“What?” He glared at you with hard eyes.

“Oh you know…it’s not every day that a fan meets their idol.” He squinted at you. You sighed defeated and stood to leave. Sure, he was your idol, but like hell were you going to be treated this way. If he didn’t want to “meet and greet” with you then you wouldn’t force him to. It wasn’t his fault his company made him do such things. “Look, you don’t have to do this. Let’s just don’t and say we did. Everyone wins.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t go on this “date” thing. Your company gets off your back. And the fans will have their juicy gossip.” 

“Okay…then how do you win exactly?” He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow expectantly. 

“Just give me an autograph and I can head to the bar earlier than expected.” You smirked teasingly. There was a moment of silence before you bowed and turned to leave.

“Wait.” You stopped with your hand frozen on the door knob. You turned your head to see him standing before you, his bare chest glistening with sweat. Oh now he’s just teasing me.

“7pm. Be ready…please?” You smiled and nodded before leaving a shocked but curious maknae behind. 

~

You paced your room dressed in a tight form-fitting black dress, one that was low cut and showed your dangerous curves. It was calve length with a strapless sweetheart neckline, one that showed the SHINee tattoo that was scrawled across your chest. Your hair was done in flowing curls and you added to your height with black satin pumps. You looked sexy as hell and you knew it. You brought this dress for a specific reason…to play in Seoul. However you never dreamed that you’d be playing with Lee Taemin. 

At 7pm right on the dot there was a knock on your hotel door. You opened it to find a man, not Taemin, dressed in a black suit standing outside in the hall. “Can I help you?” The man bowed politely and offered you a single red rose.

“From Mr. Lee, he’s waiting for you in the hotel lobby.”

“In…in public?”

“Oh no, we’ve cleared the lobby specially for you two.”

“Right…SHINee…superstar…got it.” 

“If you’ll follow me please.” The older gentleman asked sweetly as he held his arm out for you. You signed while shaking your head before smiling and hooking your arms with his. The man led you down the hallway and into the elevator. He pressed the Lobby button and glanced at you once the doors closed.

“You look lovely Miss.” 

“Thank you.” You couldn’t help the blush that crept up your face. Suddenly you became nervous as the elevator quickly descended. You fiddled with you nails and the hem of your dress as you recalled your first encounter with the idol just last evening— you didn’t notice the man leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“A word of advice Miss—” You jumped back, startled at the closeness. He chuckled and apologized before continuing. “—he’s just as nervous as you are. Don’t think to much on it.” All you could do was nod before the doors slid open and you were escorted into the lobby. 

You noticed him immediately, his back was turned and he seemed to be giving his manager instructions on the impending events of the evening. He was dressed in a formal black suit and white shirt with shined black shoes; his blonde hair was freshly styled and spiked. You and your escort approached him from behind; you were about to saying something when the other cleared his throat to catch the idols' attention.

Taemin whipped around and locked his gaze on you. All of a sudden the world seemed to be spinning around you both. He looked you up and down with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. You bowed and smiled at him respectfully but not without having noticed the remnants of the scowl he wore only moments before. So he’s still salty about this…well two can play at this game. 

He stuttered and jerked into a low bow before extending his hand. You glance to your escort for reassurance, and with a nod of his head your hand slipped into his. Before you knew what was happening, the two of you were waltzing out of the lobby and pushing through the hotel doors. A mob of fans had gathered in order to see Taemin and his “date.” Thankfully you both were surrounded by security and hotel staff shielding you from the insistent camera flashes. 

Taemin touched your elbow and your heart skipped a beat. He looked at you with pleading eyes as he tried to maneuver your path to the car. 

Lights flashed in your eyes as you slid into the backseat of the black BMW. You finally let out a ragged breath that you didn’t know you were holding once the car door closed. You jumped when Taemin slammed his door shut after sliding in next to you. You cautiously glanced at him as the car began pulling away from the hotel—you couldn’t help but watch him. Part of you was still astonished that you had won a chance to meet him and needed a physical confirmation that he was real. The other part of you wanted to gage him, size him up, and really see what his true feelings were. He glanced at you once before glueing his blank stare to the window. You internally sighed and prayed that you’d get through this evening unscathed and with the love of your idol still intact. 

However what you didn’t know was that the second you turned away, Taemin’s eyes were on you. He couldn’t stop staring, and each time you looked his way, his cheeks heated up and he was forced to look away out of pure embarrassment. As much as he hated this idea that his company was forcing him through, he was actually thankful that you had been the won to win. Ever since he had met you in that tiny dressing room he knew you were different. You didn’t scream his name or fall to your knees begging to be noticed, oh no, he could tell you were proud and had a devil-may-care attitude that he was secretly fond of. 

However no matter how good you looked or how daring you acted, he still hated this. Being surrounded by fans, their cameras constantly flashing in his face. Yes. He loved his fans, he cared for them deeply, but damnit even he needed a break sometimes. He had been looking forward to a night of drinking and then crashing in the hotel room until his performance the following night. Of course you had picked up on his sour attitude, but honestly he didn’t seem to care, if anything, he was hoping that it would shorten the evening. 

In a matter of minutes you two were whisked away to a fancy Korean restaurant. Once inside, Taemin guided you to a backroom which of course was rented out for your privacy. Once you two were settled in chairs opposite each other, the waiter took your order. Eh, what the hell. You thought as you ordered a glass of wine. Taemin, surprised by your order thought it best to just order the whole damn bottle, which pleased you immensely. 

“Sooo. You’re in school?” Taemin asked monotonously. The eyes that flashed up at you reflected boredom and once again…frustration. 

“No, I work actually.” You answered as monotone as him. 

“Doing what?” 

“Managing?”

“Managing what?” 

“A beauty supply store.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah…so is your tour everything you expected it would be?” 

“More or less.” You bit your lip and nodded before taking a another drink of wine. Well this conversation was going no where. “Hey…” Your tone switched to a more serious one which caused him to look up from his menu. “Thanks for you know…this, but I feel like I should go.” 

“Why?”

“Well you’re clearly not having a good time. I told you last night that you didn’t have to do this.”

“It wasn’t my choice.” He looked at you sternly. If looks could kill…

“You always have a choice. This date is a choice…right along with being an asshole.” Suddenly Taemin shifted in his chair and crossed his arms.

“And just like being a bitch.” Ooooo. He did not just. No, he totally fucking did.

“True, but if the shoe fits, I lace that bitch up and wear it. Nothing wrong with being a bitch.” He cocked an eyebrow at you before clearing his throat. 

“So you’re saying that if I chose not to do this…” He waved his hand in your general direction. “…you wouldn’t have gotten mad?” You shook your head and took another gulp. “That doesn’t sound convincing.”

“What about you? Why don’t you want to have a night out with your fans?” You picked up your glass and sat back as you eyed him. 

“Well for one, their fans. Not people. They’re always screaming and yelling and God it just doesn’t stop. I can’t go out, I can’t date, I can’t even buy fucking groceries without someone asking for my autograph. And God forbid they catch me or my hyungs drinking or having a smoke, we’d never hear the end of it. Scandals everywhere—”

“You know, you’re making me feel like a pedophile.” You stopped him in his tracks, frozen, he looked at you intently. 

“E—Excuse me?”

“You make me feel like a pedophile.”

“Why? Is it because of my age?” He asked snarkily with a mischievous smile.

“Oh no…no. It’s just that I’m clearly on a date with a child.” You blurted out before downing the last of your wine. Taemin just sat stone still as you picked up the bottle and refilled your glass. Shock was etched across his face as you refilled his glass as well. “Dude. Pick your jaw up off the floor. It’s not attractive.” He wanted to say something, you could tell. He wanted so badly to make a rude ass remark of his own, but the words never came. Instead, he looked like a goldfish opening and closing its mouth. You smirked at his speechlessness, before attacking him once more.

“And what do you mean ‘not people?’ Am I not a person?”

“That’t not—

“Well am I?” You raised your voice and dared to him interrupt you.

“No, no you are but—“

“And am I not a fan as well?” He remained silent after you cut him off. “I’d like to think so since I saved for months to pay to go to your concert. Just because you’re a idol Lee Taemin, does not give you permission to think so little of your fans.” 

“I don’t! It’s not like that! I just need a break sometimes.”

“The damn it tell your boss that!” You yelled this time and his mouth clamped shut. “And don’t take it out on people who love and care about you!” He shied his eyes away from you and guilt instantly reared its ugly head. “I’m—I’m sorry Taemin. I—That was out of line. I’m sorry. I’ll just go.” 

Your mind was swimming. You just yelled at Taemin. You yelled at your bias. What the fuck was wrong with you!? You immediately stood from your chair and headed for the door. However you were suddenly gripped by the arm and spun around until you were face to face with him, your lips only inches apart.

“Don’t. Don’t go.” He whispered to you as his hand on your wrist tightened. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Please don’t leave.” You took a deep breath and nodded before sitting back down. 

“You’re right. I should tell my boss. You’re right about all of it. This life…it isn’t all that its cracked up to be. I’m just so afraid of letting my fans down that I don’t stop and think about how much they’ve endured for me.” Your heart ached for him in that moment and you reached across the table and rested your hand on his. 

“Taemin. You’ll never let your fans down. That’s pretty much impossible.” You both chuckled as his eyes met yours. “All we want Tae is for you to be happy. I want you to be happy” He paused for a moment before slipping his hand into yours.

“Say that again?” 

“What? We want you to be happy?” He shook his head bashfully as he looked down. Then it finally clicked and you turned the same shade of red as he. “Taemin-ah?” He looked up before you whispered to him. “I want you to be happy too.” He smiled for you, a real genuine smile and you felt your heart soar. 

“Can we start over?” 

“I’d like that very much.” He chuckled as he kissed your hand. 

“My name is Lee Taemin and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

~

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch and to the surprise of both you and Taemin, you two got along extremely well. You laughed at each other’s jokes and talked about anything and everything, soon the one-hour dinner turned into four and neither of you were ready to go home. You spent the entire evening drinking and eating and talking about life, your goals and dreams, the past and present. You talked about your family while he talked about his members. You traded stories and experiences and soon you were finding yourself gravitating towards him. Every so often one of you would scoot closer to the other, and by the time dinner was finished, you were sitting side by side. His hands found yours and he began to mindlessly play with your fingers as you spoke. 

Soon you noticed his eyes had been glancing down at your chest. You were about to call him out on it when you realized it wasn’t your boobs he was staring at, but your tattoo. 

“Do…do you like it?” He nodded as he raised his hand to your chest and gently traced the SHINee tattoo with his fingertips. 

“I’ve always wanted one, but I’ve been afraid to get it.” Your body burst into goosebumps as he traced lower and lower. “Did it hurt?” You shook your head, trying your damndest not to let out a moan. “Do you have more?” You nodded this time. “Where?” Smirking, you leaned in closer to him. 

“Maybe later I’ll show you.” Suddenly something in the air changed, like an electric spark igniting a furious fire. Taemin’s back straightened up, his hands tightened on yours, and his eyes grew darker as his whole demeanor changed.

“I just might like that. You’re definitely one of a kind.” He breathed heavily, he eyes never leaving you. 

“You probably say that to all your fans.” You teased playfully, only to catch your breath when he brushed a stray curl behind your ear. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off you. Never in his life had he met a fan, no…not just a fan, but a woman who understood him like you did. The time he spent with you made him feel like he wasn’t lonely anymore, like he could trust you with every secret he held. His heart raced every time you looked his way and he felt his cheeks heat up when you smiled. 

His eyes traveled from your face to your chest where the SHINee tattoo was proudly on display. It had caught his eye the moment he first saw you while he was on stage. Through the flooding lights and high pitched screams, you stood out amongst every one else. He knew he was being an asshole and that he needed to apologize but something in him just wouldn’t let the words out. He never expected you to be so considerate of his feelings by completely disregarding your own. 

His eyes raked down your body and he swallows thickly. The way the dress outlined your curves and was just short enough to tease made his head spin. As if the deep conversations hadn't turned him on enough, the tight black dress certainly did. 

“That’s not true, not all my fans get this close to me.” 

“Is that suppose to impress me?"

“Yeah ! A little!” You both doubled over in laughter before he took your hand and kissed it. “Let’s go for a drink.” He demanded more than asked; but of course you were more than willing. In a matter of minutes he had helped you from your chair and was escorting you out the door and into the car. He sat closer to you than before, making sure his thigh brushed against yours. 

The car rolled up to a small bar on the outskirts of the city, not far from your hotel, but far enough to keep away from prying eyes. Taemin, now turned full on gentleman, helped you from the car and guided you into the bar. You cocked your eyebrow as you entered the small, dark tavern. 

“I know the owner." Of course he did. 

He quickly stepped up to the bar and ordered your first round of drinks as he greeted the owner. The whole place reminded you of some of the bars you frequented back home—small, dark, loud pounding music, and an endless flow of liquor to stimulate the mind…and the body. Taemin passed you a shot which you threw back immediately. You looked to the idol and owner who stared at you with wide eyes. 

“Sorry. Nerves.” Without a word the owner/bartender fixed you another drink and handed it over. You nodded your thanks and accepted the drink thinking you should probably take this one a little slower.

Suddenly Taemin was no longer by your side, he had cunningly made his way over to the jukebox. After dropping a few dollars in and selecting various songs, he returned to your side. The bar was mostly empty with only a few barflies crowded into a darkened corner. You could tell why Tae liked this place. It’s dimly lit tables and smoky atmosphere gave the idol the privacy to do what he wanted when he wanted. It had a mischievous and dangerous feel— it just screamed Taemin. 

You both had just enough time to refill your drinks before the music started to the play. The other patrons simply sat and cradled their beers, not even noticing that he had led you to the dance floor. You mind raced as you tried to process that you were actually about to dance with Taemin. SHINee’s dancer, promising choreographer, role-model of young dancers everywhere, that Lee Taemin. 

He saw you hesitate and smiled as he gently put his arms around your waist. The first song he chose was a slower ballad. He held you gently as he guided you around the room, spinning you in circles and watching as your worry faded away. He twirled you around until you were thrown into a fit of giggles, the liquor finally hitting your chest and making your soul sing. He couldn’t help his grin as he watched you enjoy the music. With each song, the tempo changed to a faster pace and dirtier beat. Between the endless flow of booze and music, you lost yourself in his arms and allowed him to take over. Soon you were grinding against each other, your arms draped over his neck while his hands dug into your hips. His breath was hot on your neck and you groaned into his ear. You felt his hands tighten as he pushed his pelvis against yours. You emitted a small gasp when you felt his semi-hard member press against you. Your fingers brushed against his neck and he dared to look into your eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed ahold of you and swept you up into a breathtaking kiss. You froze, shocked at the feeling of his eager lips on yours. You swore your heart stopped as you were transported to the stars. After a moment he broke the kiss to look at you, but pulled away after seeing your face.

“Oh—Oh God I’m so sorry. I—I just—” You silenced him with a fierce kiss. His lips immediately fit against yours as he pulled you closer. Once you pulled away you both fall into a fit of giggles, him laughing behind the back of his hand and you laughing into his chest. 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” He whispered sultrily into your ear. You blushed madly and nodded before he took your arm and led you to the door, tossing the owner a wad of bills on the way out. 

You once again slipped into the backseat of the car, but this time he was right next to you, with his hand on your thigh and his lips caressing your neck, You couldn't help yourself as you grabbed at the fabric of his suit jacket. He continued to tease you as his hand slowly slipped underneath the hem of your dress. You gasped when you felt his hand dangerously inch further and further up your thigh. 

Suddenly you both jerked forward as the car stopped in front of your hotel. Fans had once again flooded the entry way and blocked your path. Taemin looked at you apologetically but you shook you head and give him a bright smile.

“I guess this is goodnight then?” You cursed yourself for the disappointment in your voice. You could see the lust in his eyes, the desire, but with one glance at his manager, you understood all too well that this idol had other places to be. However you weren’t about to leave without one last kiss, so you tenderly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before thanking him and barging out of the car. A million photographer flashes went off; you smiled you’re best smile and only turned back once to see that Taemin’s car had driven off. 

~

Later that evening you curled up in bed, wearing nothing but a beautiful thigh-length red lace nightgown and satin robe to match. You popped a bottle of wine and looked out onto Seoul’s nighttime skyline. Not two hours ago you were in Taemin’s arms, dancing and laughing; it had felt like a dream, one that you would cherish forever. 

A frantic knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. Setting your drink down you opened the door only a crack. You gasped when you saw Taemin, his hair askew and his dress jacket long gone; his cheeks were red and he puffed out air as if he just ran a marathon. You immediately flung the door open and pull him inside before looking out into the hallway. 

“Don’t worry. No one saw me, and only hyung knows I’m here.”

"Which one?” You asked sarcastically as you quickly shut the door. He could barely answer as you turned to face him; his eyes traveled up and down your scantily-clad form. Embarrassed, you quickly tried to cover yourself with your robe. 

“Don’t…” He whispered as he pushed your hand away from the tie. He looked up at you through his blonde bangs before carefully peeling the robe off your shoulders. You let the garment flutter to the floor before he captured your lips with his own. His kiss moved to your neck as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “After I left…I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” You moaned when his free hand tangled in your hair and pulled your head back, giving him full exposure of your neck. You gripped at his shirt, your nails all but ripping the delicate fabric. 

“T—Taemin-ah.” Your lower region sparked and burned with desire as his hands continued to toy with the lace.

“You’re so beautiful…I want…can I…” He mumbled between heated kisses. The second you nodded he tore you away from the door and pushed you towards the bed until the back of your knees bumped against the mattress. You fell backwards and pulled him right along with you. He crawled over your body, kissing and marking anywhere he pleased. His hands were trembling as he slid the lace gown past your hips. His feather touches left a blazing trail of desire rippling across your skin. He hesitated for only a moment before he continued to slip the lace over your breasts. You heard him suck in a breath as he stared down at you, the lace nightgown having fallen to the floor. 

“So goddamn beautiful.” He kissed down your curvaceous body, finding himself falling deeper and deeper under your spell. He found that he loved your curves, the way your thighs would shake when he touched you, the way your chest rose and fell, the way your swollen lips were slightly parted. Sure, it had only been one night, but had he never felt like this with anyone in his entire life. Was this what it meant to find your soulmate? 

He towered over you, kissing and nipping at your neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down your chest. He wanted to admire you forever, but his aching erection straining against his pants forced his thoughts to a more dirty activity.

He froze for a moment. He knew you were his fan. How could he…what image did you know of? He slipped off his shirt as he wondered what you were expecting. The cute but shy maknae image? Or that of a manly idol, oozing sex appeal and desire. 

He moved in for a swift kiss, his hands gripping at the sheets. Would she want it rough? Gentle? He thought as his kiss became more dominating and his grip on you leaving marks in your skin. You gasped out in pleasure and pain, but you noticed the change, you saw it in his eyes. This…this was not your Taemin; not the Taemin you'd spent hours taking and eating with. 

Suddenly you whipped your head to the side to break the kiss before whispering “no” in his native tongue. Shocked, Taemin lifted his head. Had he done something wrong? Then, soft as a feather, you brushed your hand against his cheek. He looked up at you through half lidded, shameful, and confused eyes. But instead of laughing, you smiled. You smiled for him. 

“Taemin-ah. I want you— but I want the real you.” Taemin cocked his head to the side confused as all hell. The real me?

“You—you don’t have to pretend with me. You don’t have to be Taeminnie or TaeMan, hell you don’t even have to be SHINee’s Taemin. Just…just be Lee Taemin.” He paused for a moment, allowing your words to sink in. You were letting him take control, allowing him to be himself, for just one night. He couldn’t remember the last time someone other than his brothers allowed him that much freedom. So maybe he didn’t want it to be gentle, but he didn’t want it to be unfeeling either. He wanted it to be just you and him.

“T—Thank you.” He mumbled as he pressed even more kisses into your skin. He traveled further down, gripping your panties and pulling them down and off as he continued his descent. Suddenly you felt two fingers pressing against your core, that aching desire grew ten fold as he slowly rubbed circles on your clit. You threw your head back in a silent gasp as your legs unconsciously spread wider. You gripped the sheets as he pushed two fingers into your tight and soaking wet entrance. 

He moaned at the feeling, imagining how tight you’d be around his cock. But as much as he wanted to pound into you right then and there, he had other plans. With a devilish smirk, he pulled his fingers out and slid them back over your clit, rubbing and teasing you as he kissed your inner thighs. He bit down hard, leaving an angry red mark on one thigh. 

“T—Taemin!” You cried out as your hands desperately gripped the sheets below you. 

“Ani~ Call me Oppa.”

“Please Oppa! I…I want you to make me feel good.” Taemin smirked before bending down and licking a long strip from your hole to your clit, his eyes flashing up just in time to see your whole body tense. Then he delved his tongue into you, lapping and sucking on your clit. He never took his eyes off you as you squealed in delight, your body twitching, trying your damnedest to keep your legs open for him. You thrusted your hips upward, offering all of yourself to him as he thrusted his tongue into you. A string of profanity fell from your lips as he continued to tongue fuck you harder and faster. He moaned sinfully around you and your toes curled, your climax was building faster than you ever imagined. 

“Oh God Oppa, you’re tongue feels so good! I’m so close—” Upon hearing your desperate whine, he slowed his skilled tongue and pulled away to climb over you once more. His lips were dripping wet when he leaned in to kiss you passionately. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his tongue. You felt daring then and reached down to tug at the belt on his pants. He gasped into the kiss when he felt you rubbing his cock through his pants. 

He immediately stood and made quick work of his pants and boxers, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. Arousal burned and the need to take you overwhelmed any other desire. He grabbed at your thighs and jerked you to the edge of the bed. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him forward until you could feel the tip of his cock nudging at your entrance. 

“Please…” You damn near begged. Taemin, with one hand on your hip and the other holding the base of his cock, rubbed himself against you, smearing your juices all over himself. 

“God you’re such a slut.” 

“Takes one to know one…Oppa.” His eyebrow quirked up and he smirked. He wasted no time thrusting into you until his hips were flush with your own. You gasped and moaned loudly as he stilled, giving you only seconds to adjust before giving you one sharp thrust. 

“Oppa…Oppa it feels so good!” He began thrusting deeply into you at a slow but hard pace. You clawed at his shoulders as you craned your head back in a silent moan. He kissed your neck and you felt the sweat drip from his forehead. 

“Fuck…” He groaned and the thrusted into you harder, causing the bed to rock back and forth. Suddenly he pulled out; you were confused at first until he grabbed your hips and flipped you over on your stomach. You immediately scrambled to your knees just in time for him to slam back into you. You cried out in pleasure, your hands tearing at the sheets as you pushed back on his hot, throbbing length. 

“Oh yes Oppa! Just like that! Don’t stop!” He gave your ass a heavy handed smack before tangling his hand in your hair.” 

“You feel so fucking good baby. Do—do you like it when I fuck you like this?” You whimpered and nodded, loving the way his cock filled you up and stretched you out. He pulled on your hair again, making your neck crane back. He kissed up and down your back as his thrusts became harder. You felt your legs begin to tremble and your abs clenching and unclenching. You were tittering on the edge, begging for the fall. 

“Yes Oppa! Give it to me harder!” Taemin bit your neck in response and began angling his thrusts, searching for that one spot that would have you screaming his name. You mewled in unadulterated pleasure as he pulled your head back, loving how your back arched as he pummeled into you. 

“Oh God Taemin Yes!” You screamed as he thrusted in between each syllable. Suddenly on a particularly hard thrust, you saw stars as he slammed into your g-spot. You cried out and begged for more. 

“You gonna cum for me princess?” He asked breathily, his hips never ceasing their erratic thrusts. 

“Please Oppa…I wanna cum so bad.” 

“Ah—cum for me baby. Scream my name I wanna feel you cum around my cock.” His demand was your permission as your insides unfurled and burst into a thousand pieces as you came harder than you’d ever cum before. Your vision went white as you called out his name. He slowed his thrusts down, giving your twitching body a moment to relax. You collapsed face first on the bed with your ass still presented to Taemin; you were exhausted but satisfied. However, your lover was far from done. You bent your body and craned your neck back as he continued to rock into you. 

He sunk his nails into your hips as he looked into you eyes in a silent plea. You braced yourself and nodded as he fucked you mercilessly. Your body pulsed at the overstimulation as he abused your hole. You knew he was close when he began swearing into your skin. 

“Fuck! Oh god fuck! I’m so close. Shit shit.” 

“Cum for me Taemin.” Your whispered. 

“I—Inside?” 

“Yes baby. I wanna feel you. Please cum for me Oppa.” He jerked his hips a few more times until he was burying himself deeply in you, cumming hard with a loud cry. You sighed when you felt his warm seed filling you up until it was dripping onto the bedsheets. He remained inside you, letting his cock soften and allowing for both of you to catch your breath. You winced when he pulled out before collapsing face first into the pillow besides you. 

“Good?” You chuckled when he lolled his head to the side to look at you. 

“Fucking fantastic is more like it.” He mumbled in to the pillow. You didn’t even get a chance to response before he pulled you into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around you and dragged the sheets over your naked and quickly bruising body. He kissed your forehead before cuddling closer to you. “I really…really needed that.” You laughed and kissed his lips.

“Guess I’ll have to come to Korea more often.” 

“Guess you’ll have to come to my concerts more often.” You blushed as you playful smacked his chest.

“I wouldn’t mind it. Especially if I’m invited to the after party.” He laughed behind his hand then. 

“Baby you are the after party!” He kissed you again and held you close. “Can I stay with you tonight?” 

“What about your manager? And the concert tomorrow?” You settled in next to him, laying your head on his chest.

“I’ll be ready for the concert, no problem. And manager-hyung could stand to worry about me a little more. I just need to be with you tonight. I wouldn’t wanna disappoint my biggest fan.” He smiled cheekily at you before turning off the light.


End file.
